Not Today, Sir
This is the seventh episode of Patrick's Playground. (Patrick is staring at the On Sale sign in the space next to his rock) SpongeBob: Patrick… you okay? Patrick: Yeah, I think I am. SpongeBob: What is there to be worried about? Having a new neighbor is always exciting. Patrick: From what I heard it's always a gamble. Sometimes the neighbor can be like Squidward, or the neighbor can be an evil mastermind who has the evil monkey man in his living room. SpongeBob: Patrick, that makes no sense. Besides, the evil monkey man was already defeated, remember? Patrick: Yeah, I guess you're right. But what if they hate Krabby Patties? SpongeBob: That's impossible, Patrick, even Squidward loves Krabby Patties. Patrick: True. But what if- SpongeBob: Patrick, relax. We don’t know if there will actually be a new neighbor next door. Patrick: YOU don't know that. But I do. My gut is always right, aren't you? Patrick’s gut: I'm always right, even in the toughest situations! Patrick: See? Patrick’s gut: And can we please look at SpongeBob’s underwear aga- (Patrick shuts his gut up) SpongeBob: Uh, what? Patrick: Nothing! (Cut to Patrick building a brick wall in front of the For Sale sign) SpongeBob: Patrick, do you really think-? Patrick: Shut it, SpongeBob, I'm concentrating! Now, just one more brick and- (they all topple over) Tartar sauce! (Cut to Patrick building a barbed wire fence around the space next to him) SpongeBob: Patrick! Patrick: What? It's just a little barbed wire, but it's enough to work, I promise. (turns on the electrical wire, electrocuting him in the process) I need a new plan… (Cut to Patrick guarding the For Sale sign, pacing back and forth) SpongeBob: Patrick! Patrick: Yes? What were you gonna say? SpongeBob: Nothing… (A moving van appears out of absolutely nowhere and opens up to reveal someone sitting inside it) Patrick and SpongeBob: The rumors were true! ???: Huh? Who're you guys? Patrick: Uh, I'm Patrick, your new neighbor… NOT! SpongeBob: Patrick, that's just rude. I'm SpongeBob. ???: You guys sound familiar. SpongeBob: So do you. ???: Well, gotta start unpacking. See ya. (The man jumps off of the van and is revealed to be Plankton in a man-sized suit) Patrick: Something seems odd about this guy, I gotta investigate. SpongeBob: Patrick, no! Patrick: I have to, it's my duty. (he runs toward Plankton in disguise and tackles him, removing his disguise) I KNEW IT! SpongeBob: PATRICK! WHAT ARE YOU- wait, what the barnacles?! Plankton?! But why? Plankton: (sighs) I was going to get inside your head to get you to give me the formula, that's the whole reason why I moved here. But thanks to this barnacle head, that won't be happening. SpongeBob: It sure won't. Looks like Patrick was right about the new neighbor after all. Patrick: Plankton’s not the evil monkey man. SpongeBob: Yeah, but he's evil, alright. Plankton: Quit your yapping, I'm moving out, you guys are giving me a headache. (The moving van is still there, and Plankton packs up his things and leaves) Patrick: There’s one thing you can learn from this, SpongeBob. Patrick is always right. (episode ends) Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2019 Category:2019 Episodes Category:2019 Transcripts Category:Episodes written by FireMatch